D20 Product Listing
The following is an attempt to catalog all the print d20 products under the sun. I've started with a quick list of official WotC D&D® 3.0 and 3.5 products, but please feel free to add more books to the list. Particularly, we have to add sections for other publishers, in order to catalog the guesstimated 2000 print d20 products that have been on the market since the release of the 3.0 PHB. Try to stick to print publications here. We can always start another page for a d20 PDF Product Listing. Also, try to stick to material with d20 content in it. Some d20-based RPGs do not have the d20 logo, but are distinctly d20-related, so feel free to include them. However, try to avoid products that contain no useable game content (such as DM screens and map-packs). Thanks to Jurgen for creating the d20 NPC Wiki and allowing me to take over this area to build this collection of titles. M Jason Parent mjasonparent@gmail.com Core Rulebooks (6) Dungeons & Dragons® Supplements (68) Forgotten Realms Supplements (21) Dragonlance Supplements (2) *Dragonlance Campaign Setting *More Leaves from the Inn of the Last Home *(See below for the rest of Dragonlance Published by Sovereign Press) Eberron Supplements (7) *City of Stormreach *Eberron Campaign Setting *Explorer's Handbook *Five Nations *Magic of Eberron *Races of Eberron *Sharn: City of Towers Dungeons & Dragons Adventures - All settings (27) *Bastion of Broken Souls *Deep Horizon *Heart of Nightfang Spire *Fortress of the Yuan-Ti *Lord of the Iron Fortress *Red Hand of Doom *The Forge of Fury *The Secret of the Windswept Wall (pdf) *The Speaker in Dreams *The Standing Stone *The Sunless Citadel *Tomb of Horros *War of Dragons (pdf) *White Plume Mountain Revised (pdf) *White Plume Mountain, Outside the Mountain *(GH) Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil *(FR) Pool of Radiance: Attack on Myth Drannor *(FR) Into the Dragon's Lair *(FR) City of the Spider Queen *(FR) Sons of Gruumsh *(FR) The Twilight Tomb *(FR) Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave *(FR) Anauroch: The Empire of Shade *(FR) Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land *(EB) Shadows of the Last War *(EB) Whispers of the Vampire Blade *(EB) Grasp of the Emerald Claw Diablo II (2) *Diablo II: Diablerie *Diablo II: To Hell and Back Other WotC (30) Alderac Entertainment Group (116) Atlas Games (37) Avalanche Press (18) BadAxe Games (8) *Grim Tales *Grim Tales: Slavelords of Cydonia *The Book of Unusual Treasures *Heroes of High Favor: Dwarves *Heroes of High Favor: Halflings *Heroes of High Favor: Elves *Heroes of High Favor: Half-Orcs *Trailblazer: New Horizons in 3.5 Roleplaying Bard's Productions (1) *Epic Tales, Volume 1: Race for Retribution Bastion Press (21) Bottled Imp Games (3) *Lords of the Night: Vampires *Lords of the Night: Zombies *Lords of the Night: Liches Chaosium (4) Worlds of the Eternal Champion (2) *Dragon Lords of Melnibone *Slaves of Fate Call of Cthulhu d20 (2) *d20 Call of Cthulhu Gamesmasters Pack *HP Lovecraft's Arkham Columbia Games (3) *Nasty, Brutish, and Short: The Orcs of Harn *Trobridge Inn *Evael: Kingdom of the Elves DarkFuries Publishing (7) Dog House Rules (1) *Sidewinder: Recoiled Eternity Publishing (2) *Immortal's Handbook: Epic Bestiary vol 1 *Immortal's Handbook: Ascension (pdf??) Expeditious Retreat Press (9) *A Magical Medieval Society: Western Europe *A Magical Medieval Society: Western Europe Second Edition *A Magical Society: Ecology and Culture *A Magical Society: Beast Builder *A Magical Society: Silk Road *Monster Geographica: Underground *Monster Geographica: Marsh and Aquatic *Monster Geographica: Forest *Monster Geographica: Hill and Mountain Fantasy Flight Games (82) Fiery Dragon Productions (14) Game Mechanics, The (7) D20 Modern (3) *Modern Player's Companion *Martial Arts System *Modern Magic General D20 (4) *Artifacts of the Ages: Swords and Staves *Thieves' Quarter *Artifacts of the Ages: Rings *Temple Quarter Goodman Games (96) Green Ronin (73) Guildhouse Games (7) Human Head Studios (1) *Redhurst: Academy of Magic Kenzer Co. (36) Malhavoc Press (35) Mongoose Publishing (171) Monkeygod Enterprises (22) Necromancer Games (46) Paizo Publishing (4) Paradigm Concepts (23) Pelgrane Press (2) Privateer Press (12) QuikLink, Inc. (6) *T20 Lite *The Traveller's Handbook - Traveller for the d20 System *Yiarn Caardee Vehicle Catalog *Gateway to Destiny - The Gateway Domain Sourcebook *Traveller20 Referee's Screen *Personal Weapons of Charted Space S. T. Cooley Publishing (9) *Arcane Arsenal: Buildup Spells *Arcane Arsenal: Jet Spells *Buy the Numbers *Divine Arsenal: Banner Spells *Divine Arsenal: Baton Spells *The Enchiridion of Elided Enduements of the Expanse *The Enchiridion of Mystic Music *The Enchiridion of Treasures and Objects d'Art *Trouble in River City Skirmisher Publishing (8) *Edgar Rice Burroughs' Mars: Shadows of a Dying World *Experts *Experts v.3.5 *Noble Wild *Nuisances *Nuisances: Director's Cut *Tests of Skill *Warriors Sovereign Press(28) Stanton Industries (1) *The Void Sword and Sorcery Studios (78) Valar Project, Inc. (1) *Book of Erotic Fantasy Zeigeist Games (4) Category:D20 Indexes